


Embrace

by cinnappo



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Gen, Length: Drabble, genre: angst, genre: family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnappo/pseuds/cinnappo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The government doesn't understand magic, and the government destroys anything it cannot understand. But all Jongwoon wants is for his son to have a happy childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 100 Themes Challenge. Theme 63: Cold Embrace.

"Daddy! _Daddy!!_ "

Jongwoon springs out of bed an runs down to Minseok's bedroom, throwing the door open and looking around wildly. After a quick scan of the room proves it empty other than him and his screaming son, he hurries to scoop the boy into his arms.

"Shh... you're okay, it was only a bad dream. You're okay, Daddy's here..." he soothes. Slowly Minseok's shrieks of terror die down to teary whimpers, shivering violently despite the room being perfectly warm.

"They got me, Daddy," Minseok whispers into his father's neck. "They got me and sent me away like the others. Like Jongdae."

Jongwoon coos comfortingly in Minseok's hair, rocking the both of them a little. "No, they didn't, and they won't. Daddy will never let them take you away, okay? I promise."

Minseok nods, but he still shivers. "I'm c-cold," he trembles, hugging his father closer. Jongwoon sighs and pulls the comforter around both of them. It always scares Minseok when there is ever a barrier between them more than clothes when he has his episodes; he's been getting better at controlling himself but he loses it when he gets so frightened.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?" Jongwoon murmurs and immediately Minseok agrees. So with the comforter and Minseok's teddy bear in tow, Jongwoon hitches Minseok up and carries the boy to his room and tucks him in, humming a lullaby and strokes his hair until he's sure Minseok is fast asleep again.

"When did things become so complicated..." he sighs, running a hand through already disheveled hair. He steps out of the room quietly, grabbing a mug and heating up stale coffee before plopping down at the table. He regards their run down apartment, wondering how he let things get to this point. Things were simpler when he was growing up.

Then again, the government hadn't known that magic existed when he was growing up, either. Sure, there were magicians, but that kind of magic was always illusion, a trick of the eyes and a slight of the hand. The magic that Minseok has was always something of fiction. Until fifteen years ago. The government discovered _real_ magic users and all hell broke loose. The government doesn't understand magic, and the government destroys anything it cannot understand.

So began the mass genocide. It was eerily similar to the Salem witch trials when Jongwoon thought about it. It started with prisoners, traitors, the ones who tried to break out using their hidden powers. Then the government turned to the adult males, then women and children. All magic users had to be disposed of, they preached. It is for the good of the people.

Jongwoon doesn't know how Minseok has magic. Neither he or his wife ever showed signs of having it, and yet the day he turned three Minseok froze the entire vegetable garden. The next day his wife was gone, leaving nothing but a note with just a few words.

_I can't raise a freak._

And that was that. He hasn't heard from her and in the five years since, Minseok has either forgotten about her or learned to stop asking about her. But after losing the second income, and him making such a small amount from his secretarial/janitorial job at a dentist's office, Jongwoon would be lying if he said he isn't struggling to make ends meet. He would also be lying if he said that his wife's departure hadn't tore him to pieces, because it had. But can't let Minseok see how broken she left him. Someone has to be strong.

"Daddy?" Minseok calls from the bedroom, and Jongwoon curses the government for the millionth time. All he wants is for Minseok to have a happy childhood, not to have it robbed of him. Is that too much to ask?

"Daddy's coming," he calls, rinsing his mug out and grabbing Minseok a glass of water. Another sleepless night for the both of them.


End file.
